


Overwriting

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Island Hoppers [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwriting

Danny wakes up to the warm weight of Steve's arm across his chest and another, lesser weight pinning his legs to the bed.  He finds Mutt Mutt sleeping peacefully between his knees, then looks over and meets Steve's amused hazel gaze.  "Good morning," he says with a smile.

"'morning," Steve mumbles as he hauls Danny in for a kiss.

As much as Danny would love to kiss the morning away, he has other plans, so he lays a quelling hand against Steve's bare chest.  "We gotta get going."

"It's our day off," Steve says, nipping Danny's neck for emphasis.

Retreating an inch or two, Danny says, "Be that as it may, we've got a plane to catch."

Steve sits up and throws Danny a disgruntled look.  "It's our _day off,_ " he grouches.  He rolls on top of Danny to deliver his most convincing argument, dislodging the kitten (who huffs off and clambers into a basket of clean laundry in the closet to sleep and shed).  Steve spreads Danny's legs with his own, claiming his mouth and grinding against his thigh.  He asks between kisses, "Do you really want to catch a plane right now?"

Wrapping his legs around Steve's waist, Danny concedes, "Okay, okay.  We can take the 12:30 flight."

~*~*~

Steve spends the drive to the airport peppering Danny with questions, but the only answer he gets is, "You'll see."  They make it just in time to board the flight to Kihei.  After stowing a backpack in the overhead bin, they settle into the last row of the half-full flight.  When Charlie, the lead flight attendant, pulls the drink cart from the rear galley, Steve distracts him so Danny can extract a bottle of beer.

"Hey, hey, hey," Charlie chides when he hears the beer's opening hiss, giving them a glare that Danny suspects he learned from Kono (considering how much time the pair have spent together lately). 

"Not another thing, I swear," Danny promises.

"Can we get some cups?" Steve asks.

Danny turns a disapproving glare on his partner.  "It's _beer_."

"Yeah, I know.  I just thought..."

"You drink beer _from the bottle_ , babe," Danny proclaims.

"But..."

Danny takes a long pull.  He watches Steve's eyes follow his tongue as he licks his lips.  The bottle he holds out is abandoned on the tray table as Steve leans in to savor the taste from his mouth instead.

~*~*~

The flight is uneventful, other than the crew's catcalls when Steve and Danny deplane.  Danny commandeers the rental car keys, despite Steve's manly pouting.  It's a 30-minute drive across the island, where Danny parks at a piece of land a hundred yards from the ocean.

"This is where I landed when we almost had to ditch," Steve says, looking across the expanse of grass.

"Yeah, I know.  Max told me."  After watching a distracted Steve for a moment, Danny gets out, grabs his backpack from the trunk, and leans patiently against the wheel well.  When Steve finally unfolds his long frame from the Cruze, Danny runs a gentling hand up and down his back before taking his elbow and urging him forward.  "Let's go."

They make the ten-minute walk to the middle of the field in silence.  When they reach the scars left by a plane's heavy wheels, Danny pulls a blanket from the backpack and settles it on the ground, motioning Steve to sit.  He joins him, and they look out across the ocean to the far horizon.

Steve breaks their silence.  "What's this about?  Why are we _here_?"

Danny rubs a soothing hand along Steve's forearm as he hesitantly admits, "I know this isn't the best place for you, Babe."  He leans in for a kiss.  "I just want to give you a different memory - a _better_ memory - of this place."  He offers Steve a bashful smile.

Steve draws Danny into another kiss, whispering, "You already have."


End file.
